


The Cat Master Fic

by ThreeLightss



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Disurbing, Doesthiscountasfurries, How Do I Tag, Isthisdisturbing, Isthislight, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, Top Phil, Top Phil Lester, idontknow, phil tops, whydidimakethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeLightss/pseuds/ThreeLightss
Summary: Inspired by Dan and Phil seconded Overcooked livestream, Dan is a boy slave and Phil is the cat Master. Smut





	The Cat Master Fic

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Wow so I wrote a thing. I'm so sorry, it's probably really bad. I don't think I'm good at smut but I tried. Am I the only one who feels awkward writing the word dick? I dunno why, it's just weird to write it when you're not just calling someone a dick. Whatever, hope you enjoy love you goodbye

  
     "I got this weird vision of you being my boy slave and I'm the cat master" Phil said, making yet another innuendo on the live stream. He did not yet realize the fanfics that he would soon inspire. Dan, being the furry he was, imagined this in great detail.  
     ~Inside Daniels Mind~  
     The boy raised his head at the sound of a heavy metal door creaking open from the top of the stairs. The room was then illuminated by a single, dim, bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling of the small, dark room.  
     The chain attaching his collar to the back wall rattled as the brown eyed slave sat up, crossing his legs.  
     "Hello Daniel" a voice came from the top of the stairs, the speaker and elevated doorway not visible from the cage, though Dan knew who it was immediately. His master had returned.  
     Phil walked down the steps, coming into view. His long, black tail twirling as he drew nearer to the cage, wrapping around one bar.  
     It's been a long time since Dan had become a slave for the cat-person. They had been the stereotypical lab excitement gone wrong, cat DNA injected into human eggs for who knows what reason created cat-human hybrids, and they soon took over the earth. Dan had only known the life as a slave, and had grown accustomed to it.  
     "Hello Master" Dan said obediently, straightening his back, sitting taller, looking up at him from his place on the ground.  
Phil's cat ears twitch excitedly at just those two words.  
    "How has your day been, Master?" The human asked, as per usual.  
     "It's been a long day, a lot of negotiations and planning at work, and I could _really_ use some relaxation" He answered, half-lidded, thin, cat-like eyes darkening as he spoke.  
     Dan stood up and walked toward him, bare hips swaying slightly. The collars chain pulled taut when he reached the bars, pulling back enough to put pressure on his neck, but not enough to choke him. The perfect length.  
     "Oh really Master, mind if I help you _relax_?" Dan questioned, wrapping his soft hands around the bars.  
     "Please do, Dan, please do" Phil purred, walking around to the door and unlocking it, stepping inside the cage. The heavy door creaked loudly as it closed.  
     Dan got onto his hands and knees, crawling towards his Master, the chains scraping and dragging on the floor.  
     The slave kneeled in front of the figure, staring into his seemingly glowing blue eyes as he unzipped his black jeans, pulling the top on them down slightly. Phil placed a hand on Dans head, tangling his fingers in his hair.  
     The boy mouthed around the bulge in his boxers that must have been there ever since he opened the first door.  
     Phil broke eye contact, closing his thin eyes as the hem of underwear was pulled down, unveiling his throbbing dick.  
Dan took the head into his mouth, lapping at the slit as sharp claws scratched his scalp lightly, not enough to hurt. Phil hissed at the sudden pleasure.  
     The boy slave licked a wet line across the bottom of the shaft before taking everything in his mouth quickly before coming back up to breath.  
     Phil was almost losing his mind with how fast his slave was getting into this, he normally starts slow.  
    Dan sucked on all he could fit in his mouth without it cutting off air supply, twirling with tongue around the head and using his hands for the rest.  
     Phil grabbed the chain, pulling it towards him, causing Dan to go deeper until he reached the hilt. Dan looked up at his Master, innocent looking wide eyes holding contact. Phil purred loudly as he swallowed and massaged his cock with his tongue. Phil let go of the chain, letting the boy get air.  
     "Stand up" He commanded, the naked human obeying.  
Phil kissed Dan, running his hands down his sides then placing them on his hips, holding him still with his claws.  
     The brown haired slave wrapped his right arm around his masters neck, the other pulling his tie closer to him before undoing it.  
     The master licked Dans lips to be let in, the order being obeyed immediately.  
     Phil began helping Dan unbutton his work shirt, taking one of his hands off the boys hip.  
"Hands and knees" He purred into the kiss, and Dan did as he was told, getting into position on the cold, cement floor.  
     Phil stepped out of the clothing that had fallen to his ankles and dropped down to his salves level.  
     He kissed each cheek before placing his hot, wet tongue flat on the boys entrance. Daniel moaned, trying his best not to push back. Phil started slowly fucking him with his mouth before ordering the slave to get the lube quickly.  
     Master slicked up three fingers and himself. He retracted his claws, and pushed the tip of his index finger in, causing a needy moan.  After a few thrusts he inserted a seconds, curving his fingers just the right way to cause a loud throaty moan from the younger human boy.  
     He didn't bother adding the third finger, he didn't have the patience in him, and Dan didn't either. Phil got on his knees, positioning himself and pushing in slowly, giving his slave a few seconds to adjust as he didn't quite stretch him properly.  
     He started slowly moving in and out, holding onto the boys hip with one hand, dragging a claw down the centre of his back with the other. He pressed hard enough to leave a thin white line, but not break the skin. He knew that Dan liked that.  
     Dan moaned loudly as his Master pressed deep into him, dropping to lean on  his forearms instead of hands. He leaned back, angling himself just the right way for Phil to brush against his prostate with every thrust.  
     The cat person sped up, purring and nipping at the parts of the boys neck the collar didn't cover, causing him to gasp as his Master marked him.  
     "Pull my collar" he panted between moans, and the master obeyed the slave.  
     Phil pulled on the chain, Dans head leaning back as he did so. Phil always knew the right time to loosen the pull on the chains, and allow Dan to breath.  
      It didn't take long before they were both coming, a loud meow coming from Phil as Dan moaned Master.  
     "I love you, Master" Dan said, collapsing onto the cold floor, smearing his own cum on this stomach,exhausted.  
     "I love you too, Daniel" Phil purred, picking him up carrying the boy to the mattress that lays on the ground in the corner. They probably could of used that so save Dans knees, but it was too late anyway. Phil wiped Dans stomach and back with a one of the clothes from a cabinet in the cage before putting a blanket over him and leaving the cage, the slave already sleeping.


End file.
